


红酒草地

by Yueluochongsheng



Series: 小短篇（投匿名箱的） [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluochongsheng/pseuds/Yueluochongsheng
Summary: 国外 淘宝  ns





	红酒草地

**Author's Note:**

> 看到了传过来的视频 很悲哀又很无奈 写一个用来自我欺骗吧 他们的红酒只能用来干这个 不可以喝！！！

晴空万里，一碧如洗。

澳大利亚的环境果然与国内不同,姐姐坐在草坪上，闭上眼睛,一阵风吹来,都带有异国的气息。也不知就这样坐着过了多久,她感觉有人在他身旁坐下,是熟悉的感觉,也没有睁眼。来人单手把姐姐搂了过来，她也顺从的靠了过去,刚吃过午饭，这样好的天气，这样好的心情,姐姐有些昏昏欲睡。

”你要推广些产品,”他说,“我来问问你是选红酒还是面膜。”

姐姐听后只愣了一下，后闭着眼笑着说:“我有的选吗?“她想恐怕这午睡是泡汤了。  
“那你两个都推了吧,就现在录吧。”停了一瞬， 接着道:"我陪你。”

姐姐本以为( )的陪同是在旁监督,没想到他竟和自己一起录制了。她觉得这样或许也不错。

录制结束后 ,大家也整理东西准备回到室内了,没料到姐姐却想在外面再待一会儿，大家都担心他着凉，纷纷劝说，无果。()这时发话了,“没事，让她待着吧,我在外面陪她。“众人只好离去。“等等，给我留瓶红酒。”()突然说道。

偌大的草坪上只剩了姐姐和( )两个人。姐姐突然有一丝不详的预感,"我觉得有点冷，我先回去了吧。“还没等转过身，就被() 一把拦下。“不是想在外面吹吹风吗？”( )拽着姐姐的手，就向草地上坐，姐姐披拽的重心不稳，直往草地上倒，被()接住就往怀里带,结局就是姐姐躺在了()的怀里。还没等她反应过来,半瓶红酒就向她的白衣服泼来。本来这衣服就薄，被泼了红酒后更是完全的贴在身上,之前若隐若现的全都变得清晰可见，甚至两颗红果都支立起来。没想到()的动作却慢了下来，他开始慢悠悠的解姐姐的扣子，一颗，两颗..直到姐姐的上半身全部暴露在空气中，她不由得打了一个战栗，( )仿佛没有看到，接着解开了姐姐裤子上的扣子，俯下身，用牙齿咬住拉链，慢慢往下拉到底端,把裤子从她的身上扒下,姐姐有些忍受不了,想蜷成一团，反倒把小穴暴露在( )眼前。它等到却不是滚烫的火热，而是剩下的那半瓶红酒“你…”还没等她说出下文，她就感觉一根全部进入了那里，剩下的话就这么被堵在了喉咙里,出来的只有一声”啊~”,( )开始缓慢的抽动起来,他今天的心情还不错,有足够的耐心与时间让她适应。一次一次的进出，姐姐身下的草坪湿了起来，yin 水混着红酒，像是颜色浅淡的血，映衬的十月份澳大利亚的草色,( )不由得兴奋起来，身下的动作开始加快，一只手将姐姐的手压在头顶，让她不能反抗，另一只则在揉面团，终了,乳白色液体she 在了姐姐身体的最深处,他慢慢的退了出来,乳白色流出，在姐姐大腿内侧留下了纵横交错的痕迹,两人喘息了一会儿，()把姐姐抱了起来，衣服盖着她，起身朝着房子走去。这毕竟只是中午，还有漫长的下午时光呢。

可怜的姐姐,她知道自己的午睡会泡汤,却没有想到是以这样的方式泡的汤。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完之后越想越难受 唉


End file.
